Algo
by Just a little Shooting Star
Summary: ¿Será que hay algo más que a simple vista no se ve? DRAMIONE. A veces lo secreto ayuda a que el amor pueda fluir libremente, idealizado y mágico. Lo que nos lleva a la siguiente pregunta ¿puede sobrevivir cuando se enfrenta a la realidad? Veremos qué ocurre en esta historia. Hablo en plural porque ni yo misma lo sé.
1. Chapter 1

Este es un nuevo FF. Sí, ya sé que nunca acabo mis FF –bravo-yo- pero siento la necesidad de escribir nuevas historias antes de que las olvide. Es un Dramione, como todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora relacionado a Harry Potter, los personajes, que no son míos sino de la fantabulosa J.K. Rowling, difieren un poco-bastante- de los libros, pero trato de conservar su esencia, espero lograrlo. Se trata de la historia entre Draco y Hermione, una secreta y con muuuuuuucho de por medio. A veces lo secreto ayuda a que el amor pueda fluir libremente, idealizado y mágico. Lo que nos lleva a la siguiente pregunta ¿puede sobrevivir cuando se enfrenta a la realidad? Veremos qué ocurre en esta historia. Hablo en plural porque ni yo misma lo sé.

Aclaro: lo que va entre [] son anotaciones, usualmente en el diario de Hermione del cual me voy a valer en esta historia para darle el punto de vista del personaje.

Otra cosa: no sé la extensión exacta de este FF, quizá tres capítulos, voy por el segundo, quizá algo más. Yo AMO los FF con laaaargos capítulos, pero no tengo idea del gusto de las personas que lo lean (Hooooooooooooooool! =3 ) y no quisiera cansarlas.

Creo que no me queda mucho por decir, es momento de presentar el primer capítulo-me-da-emoción-pánico-emocionante xD

Sus comentarios, recomendaciones y reacciones son muy apreciadas por esta autora-uy-sí-me-creo-escritora (:

* * *

[Teníamos "algo", eso era definitivo.

"Algo" pasaba entre nosotros.

"Algo" que ninguno sabía definir, pero los demás se apresuraban a presumir.

"Algo" se impregnaba en el ambiente cada vez que la vida decidía encontrarnos.

Sí, la vida se encargaba de encontrarnos, de cruzarnos, chocarnos, empujarnos prácticamente uno hacia el otro, como algo que debería ocurrir, como algo que al parecer estaba ocurriendo, a pesar de sus quejas y de mi resistencia; había "algo".

El problema es que no debía ocurrir. ¿En qué universo paralelo la chica del trío dorado y el hijo de los más sangre pura del mundo podrían tener "algo"?

Pero era definitivo, cada vez que me miraba yo sentía que me decía "algo", cada vez que nos rozábamos accidental o intencionalmente sentía… calor y electricidad, todo junto. Era nuevo y… prohibido, supongo que es así como yo, la chica buena de Gryffindor, terminé teniendo "algo" con él, el príncipe de Slytherin.

Yo soy del tipo de chica que se sienta en la primera fila de asientos en las clases, de las que toma interminables apuntes de cada palabra e inclusive acción que realice el profesor, porque creo fervientemente que algo que no anote podría venir en los exámenes y moriría, literalmente… según yo; luego esos mismos apuntes sirven para que el promedio de Ronald no sea tan patético y me renueve fervientes promesas de amor incondicional y eterno por impedir que reprobara y fuera la vergüenza de la familia Weasley. Además, soy del tipo de persona que es respetada y que recibe la atención y respeto por parte de los profesores, a tal extremo que he sido elegida como prefecta este año. También he sido catalogada como "ratón de biblioteca", "sabelotodo", entre otros apodos los cuales incluyen otros menos agradables. En cambio él es lo opuesto, se sienta justo al final del aula, escudado en su grupo de Slytherin, junto sus dos incondicionales-cabeza-huecas, teniendo siempre cerca a Pansy o cualquier otra chica de esas que hacen fila por estar con él. Irónico, busca pleitos y hurón, con algunos de las palabras que pueden describirlo por la mayoría en esta escuela, además de los odiosos "sexy", "chico guapo" y "chico malo". Para mi podría describirse con "despreocupado", a pesar de ir pulcramente vestido y peinado en su vida parece imperar el desorden y la desidia, que se ven reflejados en todo aspecto de su vida, hasta en la escuela. El único curso en el que parece tener éxito sin buscarlo es pociones; al respecto diversas teorías han sido armadas y desarmadas, la mayor parte de ellas se centra en que al ser el favorito de Snape, jefe de la casa Slytherin, recibe un trato preferente. No comparto esta teoría, a través de mi propia experiencia he podido comprobar cuan equivocada es esta teoría…

Así fue como dos personas como nosotras, con claras y marcadas diferencias terminamos teniendo "algo". Un conjunto de casualidades y el vivo instinto de competencia se encargaron de ello.]


	2. Así que te gustó

—Señor Weasley, señorita Granger, les agradecería infinitamente si pospusieran su romance adolescente hasta el fin de mi clase, les puedo asegurar que no van a morir si dejan de susurrarse cosas al oído y pasarse notas en medio de mi clase—dijo Snape, luego de descubrir nuevamente al odioso de Weasley hablándole al oído a Granger por décima vez ese día —sin embargo, no puedo afirmar que aquello no vaya a ocurrir conmigo si tengo que soportar una vez más en este día su muestra de hormonas adolescentes que sinceramente me repugnan.

Esto trajo como _natural_ resultado que la mayor parte de la clase estallara en risas, salvo Hermione, Ron, Harry y… Malfoy. Las orejas de Ron lo delataban con facilidad y Hermione se hundió en su asiento avergonzada. No existía un real motivo para avergonzarse porque nada tenía que ver lo amoroso en sus conversaciones de ese momento; habían temas mucho más urgentes que discutir. La clase volvió a la normalidad luego de unos minutos, aunque aún tres personas seguían inquietas por lo ocurrido, los dos involucrados y un rubio que nada tenía que ver en el asunto, el final de la clase significó un alivio para ellos. Como siempre, Hermione se encaminó hacia la biblioteca mientras que Ron y Harry a la sala común y luego al entrenamiento de quidditch, que era lo único que los distraía en esos momentos.

—Parece que finalmente la comadreja ha sentido compasión por tu patética vida y ha decidido prestarte atención _Grangeeerr_ —Hermione no necesitó voltearse para saber qué persona pronunciaba su apellido así, apretó sus puños dispuesta a no ceder — aunque en este caso no sé si felicitarte o darte mi más sentido pésame.

—¿Qué te parece si mejor te guardas tus palabras? ya que a nadie presente le interesa oírlas —respondió automáticamente ella, sin poderse seguir conteniendo — te equivocaste de pasillo, aquí no se reúne el club de _amo-a-Draco-y-quiero-ser-su-reina_— eso es en la tercera planta, junto a cierta aula de clases, quiso añadir Hermione, pero no quería seguir inflando el ego de Malfoy— así que te recomiendo que dirijas tus palabras a alguien que tenga ganas de oírte—empezó a andar nuevamente, pero se detuvo con una chispa malintencionada en los ojos —y… te deseo buena suerte en hallar algo tan difícil y me compadezco por esa persona, si es que existe.

Draco había soportado todo lo dicho por Hermione con una sonrisa petulante en la cara, como siempre. Él sabía cómo hacerla reaccionar, disfrutaba haciéndolo, le gustaba como sus mejillas se encendían, justo como cuando se empeñaba en una nueva causa perdida de protección a algún indefenso… esas que traían sin cuidado a Draco. _Se va, como siempre_, pensó él, hasta que oyó lo último ¿se atrevía a burlarse de él? Pues ahora vería… Con uno movimiento rápido aprisionó a la chica con sus brazos y la inmovilizó, ella se encontraba de espaldas por lo que intentó patearlo muchas veces, fallando en todos sus intentos, pasó luego a arañarle las manos intentando que la suelte, pero nada parecía resultar, él consiguió llevarla dentro de un aula vacía por lo que tampoco podía gritar porque no había gente transitando por esos lugares, debido a que muy poca gente se interesaba en ir a la biblioteca tanto tiempo antes de exámenes, y cuando lo intentó él simplemente apretó más el agarre y supo que no tenía ninguna otra opción más que hacerle creer que se había rendido y esperar una buena oportunidad para golpearlo.

—¿Qué pasó Granger? ¿se te acabaron las fuerzas tan rápido? —preguntó él con la voz llena de euforia — o ¿es que acaso te gusta esto y morías porque te tocara _sangre sucia_? — añadió con malicia, quería que le respondiera, prefería su usual rebeldía a ese silencio acusador. Ella lo sabía, sabía lo que él quería lograr y deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de resistir la provocación, _piensa Hermione, piensa, si por la fuerza no lo puedes vencer, ¡usa el cerebro_!, se propuso a si misma.

—Sinceramente _Draco_— tal como imaginó, el agarre del chico se aflojó un poco al oír que lo llamaba por su nombre, pero no lo suficiente —nunca pensé que tú te atreverías a tocarme y correr el riesgo de una infección —apuntó con la voz clara.

—Muy lista Granger —soltó Draco aún impresionado por haberla oíd pronunciar su nombre.

—Eso aún no resuelve el misterio de… por qué aún me tienes entre tus brazos —señaló Hermione con inteligencia, quería que la soltara de la forma más civilizada que se le ocurrió.

—Porque… —inició Draco algo confundido, hasta que pudo notar las intenciones de ella y decidió divertirse un rato— porque es cierto _Grangeeerr_, me gusta tocarte —afirmó el chico sin que su voz lo delatara, sonó como la más honesta verdad, lo cual impactó a Hermione, fue su turno de trastabillar.

—¿A…. así? —soltó ella sintiendo que sus mejillas enrojecía ¿él acababa de decir lo que ella creía?

—Así es —afirmó nuevamente él, sin saber por qué su _mentira_ sonaba tan verdadera, decidió no prestarle detalle a ello y prefirió continuar con su plan. Como aún la tenía aprisionada en su pecho hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, se acercó al cuello de la chica y le susurró al oído— así es— luego casi sin querer aspiró su aroma, rosas, y hundió su nariz entre los cabellos de ella, haciendo más profundo el agarre de la chica.

Hermione jamás se hubiera esperado esa respuesta por parte de Draco, ni que estuviera en ese momento acariciando su cuello son su nariz, menos aún lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Él la estaba acariciando y ella, ella lo estaba disfrutando, disfrutaba lo frío que se sentía y como poco a poco empezaba a calentarse por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, hasta humanos parecía. Ella no sabía que hacer, jamás había estado así de cerca de un hombre en su vida y él no parecía el mismo Draco Malfoy que siempre. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Draco ya no la estaba apretando demasiado fuerte, de hecho parecía más un abrazo que un agarre, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer? Draco fue el primero en notar que las cosas parecían salirse de control en esos momentos, pero no podía evitarlo, nunca pensó que estar tan cerca de ella ocasionaría todo eso en él, despacio la empezó a soltar y empezó a bajar sus manos por los hombros de ella, hasta que se detuvo en sus brazos, ella parecía casi ni respirar, estaba mortalmente callada y él no imaginaba qué podía estar pensando, así que despacio la giró hacia él. Ella no sabía qué hacer, no podía quedarse allí, con las emociones a flor de piel, pero tampoco podía irse ¿por qué? Sencillamente sus pies no le obedecían. Cuando sintió que Draco la soltaba pensó que era su oportunidad de huir, pero la curiosidad por saber qué planeaba Draco la hizo quedarse, esa misma curiosidad hizo que se dejara girar hasta quedar frente a él, unos centímetros por debajo por supuesto. Él nunca había preciado el color de sus ojos y ella nunca había visto tan de cerca la frialdad de los suyos, por lo que ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos más, que se extendían en el tiempo, como si ambos supieran que cualquier palabra que pronunciaran rompería ese mágico nexo que se había formado sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera plena intención de ello.

—Así que… te gustó —dijo Draco entre susurros, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, lo que despertó la primera alerta en Hermione —ya podrás unirte al club de amamos-a-Draco —soltó él, necesitaba decir algo absurdo, algo desesperado, algo que hiciera que ella se alejara de él, de lo contrario él no podría alejarla, necesitaba decir una estupidez y vaya que era bueno en eso cuando lo quería. Vio en los ojos de ella que había logrado su objetivo, una chispa brilló en ellos y Hermione finalmente reaccionó.

—Claro que me gustó —inició, retomando su plan, alargando una mano y acercándola al rostro de él despacio, como si quisiera acariciarlo— tanto… como… —dijo bajando la voz y acercándose a él despacio, mientras su mano aterrizaba en sus cabellos y los acariciaba al ritmo de su voz — ¡ESTO! —le gritó al tiempo que haló de sus cabellos y le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna, con lo que logró que él retrocediera adolorido y ella pudiera alcanzar la salida, abrió la puerta y echó una mirada hacia atrás— ¡NUNCA voy a estar en las filas de tus estúpidas y descerebradas admiradoras! — le gritó antes de salir dando un portazo. Él no hizo ademán de seguirla, no hacía falta.

5 minutos después Hermione ya se encontraba en la biblioteca, más despeinada de lo habitual y maldiciendo en su fuero interno. No se pudo concentrar en toda la tarde, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido, lo cual le había dejado una pequeña marca en la muñeca como única prueba, lo cual comparado con lo que tenía Draco era nada, pero igual se las pensaba cobrar… evitaba pensar en sus propias reacciones y emociones, esa no era ella, se aseguró a si misma.

Por otro lado, Draco salió del aula unos minutos después, algo adolorido, al llegar a su habitación la maldecía también, pero terminó sonriendo al recordar lo cerca que lo había tenido y el aroma a rosas que aún no podía olvidar.


	3. Inicios

Hermione había logrado bloquear lo que había ocurrido con Draco días atrás, de hecho pretendía que nunca había sucedido, así que cuando lo veía simplemente lo ignoraba, como siempre. No era tan fácil como antes, cuando tenía a Harry y a Ron para escudarse, pero aún le quedaban Ginny y Luna para salir con ellas simpre y escapar. Sí, escapar porque a pesar de que lo quería negar con todas sus ganas, cuando él aparecía ella perdía el hilo de lo que estuviera haciendo o diciendo, lo detestaba por eso.

Lo detestón aún más cuando, una semana después de aquél "incidente", la profesora McGonagall, la diractora de Hogwarts desde la muerte de Dumbledore, la llamó a su despacho y le comentó que debido a sus altas notas se le ofrecía el puesto de tutora de algunos de sus compañeros que no habían tenido tanto éxitp académico como ella, por supuesto, aseguró la directora, eso quedaría increíble en el curriculum de Hermione, así que sin dudarlo y, especialmente, sin hacer ninguna otra pregunta aceptó el puesto. Justo después de esto tocaron la puerta del despacho y entró Draco a la oficina, Hermione se paró de inmediato dispuesta a salir corriendo de ese despacho -espera ¿por qué huyo? se preguntó- pero la profesora le indicó que continuara sentada y se dirigió a Draco, explicándole casi todo lo que a Hermione, quien sólo podía tener la boca abierta ante el lento pero certero entendimiento de lo que estaba pasando, sólo que añadiendo que aquélla labor de tutor era impuesta como parte de la reforma que se pactó dirante el juicio a su familia para evitar que fuera a Azkaban. No era necesario que Draco dijera si estaba de acuerdo o no porque debía hacerlo. Luego de ello, McGonagall se dirigió a ambos muchachos diciendo que esperaba mucho de ellos y que esperaba que pudieran superar sus viejas "rencillas infantiles" y pudieran trabajar de la mano. Dicho ésto, los dejó solos en su despacho, cuando cerró la puerta Hermione suspiró sin poderlo evitar, ésto no podía estar pasándole a ella ¿cierto? ¿cierto? Espió unos segundos a Draco, como siempre no podía leer su rostro, ella suponía que estaba molesto ¿qué otra cosa se podría esperar de aquélla situación?

Él rompió el silencio.

—Vaya Granger, parece que se te hizo tu sueño realidad, una nueva posibilidad de estar conmigo y de unirte al club de las que me aman —comentó irónico, Hermione lo miró amenazadoramente, ÉSTO no podía estar sucediendo —así que espero que puedas controlar tu deseo urgente de tocarme y estar junto a mí —estaba haciendo una clara referencia a lo que ocurrió la semana pasada —y evitar babear el lugar donde van a estar nuestros queridos compañeritos —ironizó.

—Descuida, aquí el que se encarga de las babas eres tú —dijo ella dando claramente a entender que le dijo "baboso", Draco lo entendió, pero ella antes de darle tiempo de responder se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir dijo — espero dentro de una semana tu plan de estudios, si es que acaso sabes qué es, para poder planificar las clases de tutoría, una semana Malfoy.

Y sin más salió del despacho, con todas las fuerzas de su ser concentradas en respirar y caminar de forma natural, muy contrario a lo que en verdad le estaba pasando. Draco se quedó sentado unos minutos más en el despacho y luego se dirigió a su sala común. La situación era inesperada para ambos ¿cómo dos seres tan distintos podrían trabajar juntos y no morir en el intento?

* * *

Me cae mal mi natural habilidad para abandonar historias, ésta es especialmente complicada de escribir, pero lo seguiré intentando.

¿Algún review que diga "go go gooo you can do it"? jajaja


	4. Te mato porque te mato

Te mato porque te mato.

En eso nada más podía pensar ella cuando una semana después aún no recibía el dichoso programa de tuturía de Draco, estaba dispuesta a ir al despacho de McGonagall y contarle a la directora lo ineficiente que resultó ser su compañero, sí, a pesar de seruna Gryffindor de pies a cabeza era capaz de hacer eso. Era la 1 pm y no recibía la lechuza respectiva, estaba a punto de matar a alguien ¿cómo pued ser tan irresponsable si gracias a los testimonios de ella, Harry y Ron no fue a parar a Azkaban como su padre? ¿cómo puede ser tan descuidado, tan egoísta, tan tan tan... la lista de adjetivos se quedaba corta cuando se trataba de él. ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir a McGonagall que ambos podrían trabajar juntos? ¿CÓMO? si eran las caras opuestas de una moneda, los polos opuestos. Ella el orden, la calma, la heroína de guerra, hija de muggles; él el caos, la furia, el ex mortífago y especialmente sangre pura. Era evidente que íbamos a fracasar, cualquiera podría verlo, pero la directora los había elegido juntos por alguna razón, la cual era desconocida para Hermione.

A las 5 de la tarde, debido a que fue imposible para ella concentrarse en algo más se dispuso a salir de su habitación hacia la dirección, sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto de prefecta encontró un paquete, bastante grueso, esperándola. Se agachó y lo recogió, encima tenía una pequeña nota

"Granger,

te envío lo acordado,

Malfoy".

3 líneas que le quitaron la respiración a Hermione e hicieron que toda la furia que tenía se convirtiera en la máxima de las sorpresas, paso a paso se fue abriendo camino la incredulidad, más aún cuando ella empezó a leer el material, era realmente bueno y, contrario a lo que cualquiera podría creer, habían abordado casi todos los mismos temas ella y él. Dedicó su tarde a unir toda la información y acabó entrada la madrugada, después de leer los documentos había llegado a una conclusión: no era posible que ÉL lo hubiera hecho, seguramente le había pedido a alguno de los Slytherin o a alguna chica Ravenclaw que le hiciera el favor, curiosamente sintió un pequeño hincón en el pecho al pensar en esta última posibilidad. Decidió hacer como si no supiera y esperar la oportunidad de desenmascararlo delante de toda la escuela.

A las 1 am terminó los documentos y decidió enviarlos en ese mismo momento a Draco, para eso utilizó una de las lechuzas que tenía a su disponibilidad por ser prefecta de la escuela, no esperaba encontrarlo despierto, pero deseaba que encontrara la correspondencia cuando despertara. Luego de enviar la lechuza se bañó y puso el pijama, para su sorpresa cuando regresó a su cama la lechuza había vuelto con una pqueña nota atada a la pata, no podía ser de él ¿cierto? eran las 2.30 am y las personas normales estaban ya dormidas. Con curiosidad se acercó a la lechuza y desató la nota, la cual tenía 3 líneas nuevamente:

"Granger,

mañana a la 1en la biblioteca,

Malfoy".

¿Estaba ordenándole una reunión?

¿A ELLA?

¿Dónde estaban el por favor, el gracias por el documento? ¿dónde?

Decidió ignorar la nota, sin embargo no pudo conciliar el sueño pensando sólo en lo irrespetuoso que era, que ella no pensaba ir a esa reunión. Su pensamiento constante era "lo mato porque lo mato" "sí, te mato porque te mato", así se durmió tratando de imaginar las formas posibles de hacerlo sufrir por la forma tan irrespetuosa en la que la trataba siempre.

* * *

Un nuevo capítulo, ese "algo empieza a formarse". El que viene es algo confuso, es una entrada del diario de Hermione de las cosas en la actualidad" estos capítulos son más como cuando te cuentan una historia, así.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
